Tasty Lips Denmark x Norway DenNor
by BritishDisaster
Summary: This fanfiction I wrote, with a little help with my friend Chloe, is viewed from Norge's eyes. He gets to a party at America's house, and unknowingly gets a bit tipsy. He does things that he'd be too shy to really do, like kiss the man he's adored and loved but pretended to be cold to for so long. This whole story is full of tons of YAOI, if you're uncomfortable with that bye-bye!


Norway's P.O.V.:  
Ugh, that stupid Dane got me to come with him and the other Nordics to a party at that idiot America's house. I don't want to go, but I don't really have a choice. Mathias _would not_ shut up, the little annoying fuck he is. Ugh. So, we just got here and I think I'm just going to read a book in the corner. This is probably _the only times_ I like being kept alone. I **_do not_**want to be attacked by one of these idiotic drunkards.  
By the time it was midnight the little fuckers were _**so shit-faced drunk**_, that English guy Arthur got himself in a Playboy bunny outfit, but pretty much soon after that thing was off, and he was stripping on this pole that he used his damned magic to make it appear, only wearing a black maid skirt/apron thing. This is why I don't join his stupid little _magic_ club. I feel bad for Vlad, that swag obsessed Romanian little shit. The stupid American was laughing his ass off, throwing money at him. God, these guys that are _so-called responsible countries_ are complete **imbeciles. ****_Especially Mathias._** The dumb ass intoxicated himself _so God damn much_, he passed out on the floor. **_Why do I even hang out with these guys?_**  
After awhile, pretty much the only people _seemingly_ not drunk were Sve and Tino **_(Although I'm pretty sure Finny was drunk as hell, just hiding it very well)_** and that yaoi loving Hungary and Kiku. Which was pretty sad. I'm rather afraid of what that Russian and the short old Chinese country went into the bedroom for. But I think I know what their doing because Kiku and Liz keep peeking in on them, taking pictures. I wonder why their not taking a picture of that music addict Austrian and that Prussian making out the couch. **_Damn, are all these countries gay or what? _**  
I got tired of watching this madness, so I went into the kitchen and made some **_Norwegian Style coffee_** with a hint of **butter**, the two things in the world I'm certain that I love. Ah, but if I loved something or _someone_ else, why would I admit it to _you_? I sighed, smiling just slightly because I made it taste so God damn good, it lingered a bit, the taste, on my lips. Mmm. But it tasted a tad funny, ..it must've just been the stupid American coffee pot that already contained water..yeah, that's it. For some reason, when I finished the few cups I drank, I felt a tad confused, dizzy and my mind was really fuzzy. Oh well.  
I went out of the kitchen, bored. What I see on the floor is the Dane, woken up , crawling on the floor with his Legos. I swear, he's a child inside an..**_admittedly sexy._**..adult body. I sighed again.  
"Why don't you just go to sleep, idiot?" I asked, it looked like he was a zombie or something. Hell of tired or something of the sort. Just as I said that, I heard a crash from one of the bedrooms,  
_**" ¡Ole! ¡Vamos rápido! ¡Míos dios Roma!"**_ _"S-Shut up Bastardo! T-That fucking hurts!"_  
I twitched, Are they banging!? I heard a yell from the room directly behind me,  
_ "V-Ve! Doitsu! T-Too f-fast!"_ **_"Feli, just shut up, or I'll use mein whip!"_**  
I turned around, and stared, and then went back looking at the Dane, trying to get that image out of my head. He started snickering,  
"Awhhh Dude their having _seexxxxx_! " He hollered drunkenly. I literally face-palmed. So hard. I think I left a red hand mark. I realized he never answered my question, but I let it go. **_How can someone sleep with so many damn people are banging the shit out of each other around you?_**He kept staring at me afterwards and I fidgeted a little bit. His crystally blue eyes looked like they were staring into my soul, and I tried to remain stoic.  
"Why are you staring at me?!" I ask, quite irritated after several minutes of this, and unfortunately, I think my face got a pink. Why in the hell am I blushing!?  
"You're prreeeetttteeeehhhh aannnnddd I lluuuuvvvv yyoooouuuu Nooorrrgggggeee!" He replied, grinning, drunk as fuck. My face darkened a bit. Why!? _ Obviously he's drunk off his ass, he doesn't mean it! ...Does he...?_  
"Sure you do, Dane.." I said back, crossing my arms over my chest. I sighed a bit, as he basically crawled over to me,  
"I rreeaaalllyyy doooo!" He smiled. _God, I love his smile.._ I thought and then I mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't think like that!  
"Nnnorrrgggee, III ddoonnn't feeell good.." He mumbled, sleep deprivation in his voice and fell asleep again. I stared down at him with a sigh. He deserves to sleep on the floor, the asshole he is. But, before I could think of what I was doing, I was dragging him up onto a couch. (**_And no, not the one where Gilbert and Roderich were making out on, the one their currently sleeping on each other with, so fucking close their faces were squishing together. _** )  
For some reason, I can't comprehend, I got up with him, and rested his head in my lap._ What was I doing..?_ I wondered, and my face reddened as the stupid Dane slept on me. My head started to hurt a lot, and I started to think that the water in the coffee pot wasn't really water..now that I think about it..my throat burns a little.. **God, ..it was Vodka. Shit!** _So this is how it feels to be drunk...?_ It didn't feel too bad, really...no wonder Mathias loves to drink.  
Not able to control my hands, I petted his hair. It was actually really soft despite the fact it's super spiky. I found myself looking at him as he slept, he looked just so God damn cute..I had to admit. I wondered for a second, my fuzzy mind disorienting my thoughts. I was looking at his features, his heavy eyelashes, his puffy pinkish cheeks. The arch of his thin eyebrows, the bridge of of his nose. The lining of his jaw line...he..looked..so perfect..just, I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed his tie and pulled him toward me, and I pulled him into a long, long and deep and..really...lovely kiss, aside from the fact the other was fast asleep. _His breath didn't necessarily reek of liquor either, only just a bit...did he just party so hard that he got really tired? Wait...so..._my face got a dark red. I was falling asleep, my head started to just wire so much it made me exhausted, and I felt like I was roasting under the heat of my cheeks. Next thing I know I passed out, Mathias still in my arms. I didn't seem to care either...

Many, many hours later, I woke up, remembering last nights events a little fuzzily when I woke up with Mathias on me, and he was still snoring into my chest. My face darkened a red, and I rubbed my temple as I had a massive headache, sighing a bit raggedly._ I..I kissed him last night... _ I thought, guiltily. Surely he wouldn't be okay with that..would he? I looked around me, seeing the clock, it was already eleven, but at least I didn't have to work today..I'd be in serious shit, if I did. I saw the Prussian and the Austrian arguing, red faced.  
_**"I don't know why you were cuddling me in my sleep Gilbert!**_" _"You were all over zhe awesome me! I wasn't cuddling you Specs! You vanted zhis awesomeness!"_ **_"Nein! You vanted me! You were on me! You ass!"_** _"Oh vell! We vanted each other zhen..o-or somezhing!"_ **_"S-Shut u-up Gil..."_**_"N-Nein you shut up Roddy.." _  
Alfred was still passed out in the living room, Arthur scrambling to get up and get dressed. No sounds from the bedrooms. Sve and Tino were sleeping next to each other on a love seat. **_Holy fuck, was this house on a sexy gay rampage last night!?_**  
I stared at Mathias as he woke up, licking his lip as I've often seen him do. He looked up at me, a small blush on his cheeks, "Hej Norge! Good morning!...Oh that tastes good.." He mutters, licking his lip again, "Tastes like...butter and coffee..." He mumbles, and licked his lip yet again and my face got red. _Did my kiss linger on his lips...?_ He looked at me, "What did I drink last night? Mmm, whatever it was it tasted good..almost irresistible..." My face probably was hotter then Venus when he said that. _...My lips are irresistible...?!_ He sat up on me and I made an 'oof' kind of sound. He weighed a bit more then I did, so it did wind me just a bit, I had to admit. I kept silent, cursing myself, cause the Dane eventually decided to get curious about it,

"Norge! Do ya know what it is?" He asks, like it was completely normal to ask me what was the taste on his lips. But then again, I probably knew better then anyone unless Kiku and Liz were watching..I'd forgotten about them. And that French guy Francis could have been lurking about. Damn. But I just shook my head, playing dumb,

"Nope, how in the hell would I know what you drank last night?" I said, tring to sound irritated. But for some reason, it wouldn't work. My voice cracked a little, and cursed myself yet again. I sighed a bit as he opened his loud mouth yet again,

"Welp, Imma go to the kitchen. See if I can make the taste again cause he tasts goooood~" He smiled a bit, and I just thought he was just a big adorable idiot. Why was I thinking that anyways? I shouldn't think like that. I...I know I have feelings obviously, but I shouldn't be looking at someone and not say a word about it yet it's running through my mind..._constantly. _I watched him get up and go into the kitchen and I stayed back at the couch. Soon enough I heard that coffee pot make it's _Finished! _sound and I waited. Seeing if he'd come back and tell me that all he had was coffee and butter, no bigs. Nothing would be missing and then he'd go on with the day. It'd taste just the same and he'd think nothing of it.

**_ You have no idea how wrong I was._**

He came back, practically _wailing _that it tasted like shit and and that it was nothing like the taste he had woken up with. He complained for I don't even know _how _long. I know I have a rather short temper, but this.. I was just simply getting ignorant and impatient all at once. Before I thought of what I was doing, tasting my lip ever so slightly to find it still tasted slightly of the coffee I had drank from the night before, and I grabbed his tie and kissed him. But for some odd reason, I enjoyed it. Wondering if _he'd _enjoy it. I tried to keep the idea in my mind that it was only to shut him up,

"Did it taste like that, you idiot?" I asked him, sighing a bit, my face red. He looked like he had painted his face with ketchup. I couldn't read his expression for a second but then it turned into one of those little smiles you make when you're embarrassed a little but you're happy or something of the sort. He nodded, and I probably blushed more then I'd like to admit, and he arched his eyebrow a bit,

"Damn Norge, you're lips taste pretty damn good."

_Can I slap this fucking loveable, adorable idiot now, or what? _


End file.
